Continuation of combined clinical and immunologic study of hay fever is proposed. Matched groups of patients will be compared in control studies of immunotherapy with standard or improved pollen extracts. Clinical evaluation by symptom diary and challenge tests, including observation of mediator appearance in secretions during both the early and late phase response will be performed. Laboratory evaluation by basophile histamine release and IgE, and IgG antibody levels in serum and secretions will be correlated.